Date Night
by LeDerpSisters
Summary: Alex and Artemis finally manage to have a moment to themsleves away from Butler and Jack. Beware, this fluff has fluff, so if you don't like, don't read. To those of you who do like, enjoy! Alex/Artemis


A/N: Derpina here :)! Please nobody kill me for writing this! I know that some of you don't really like the whole yaoi thing but different strokes for different folks y'know :) For those of you who do enjoy, I proudly present my first crossover fanfiction :3

The long train rattled along the tracks as it zoomed onward, casting shadows on the bustling streets of London while the people below moved leisurely under the glow of the orange setting sun. Alex sat in one of the standard tacky, blue chairs that were found in most modes of public transport, a small smile adorning his face as he registered the light additional weight of his boyfriend's head on his shoulder. Carefully he carded his fingers through the dark locks, ignoring the stares of the other passengers and revelling in the breathy sigh that followed the action.

He supposed that they must have made quite the pair, him in his ordinary school uniform and his partner in his fancy 's one. The light blue blazer was elegant, the shoes Italian and he had to admit that he was rather fond of the way the pants showed off Artemis' spectacular ass...not that he looked at it...that much.

He also wondered how long it would take for Butler to realise that his precious charge was not currently attending a Mathematics Conference in Cornwall but was instead miles away on a train with his boyfriend on their way to their first unsupervised date. He gave him four hours before his own face was posted on every available underground hit list. And most probably a few of the more legal ones too.

He was convinced it was worth it as Artemis stirred slowly, entwined their fingers together and with his usual half-mocking smirk, asked how much longer it was until they reached Scotland. Alex rolled his eyes at the over-exaggeration (really, they hadn't been on the train that long) and silenced him with a soft peck on his lips, laughing internally as the smirk was replaced with large eyes and a vibrant blush.

The cool, monotone announcement of their arrival broke the moment and Alex jumped up smoothly, pulling Artemis along with him out of the train and onto the packed platform. Bumping shoulders with strangers they fought through the crowded station, with Alex trying in vain to protect his somewhat un-streetwise companion from the worst of it, and out onto the streets of central London where they quickly boarded a bus.

"You're still not going to let me know where we're going, are you?" Alex looked up from his phone to answer his boyfriend who had, by this point, been driven crazy because the location of the date had been kept secret.

"Most probably not" was the indecisive answer he received. Alex figured that he would be able to resist spilling the information but was unsure of the lengths Artemis would go to in order to retrieve it.

One of the most intelligent minds versus the first teen spy. He was surprised that Artemis had not already just deduced where they were going after hacking Alex's browser history (and yes, he was speaking from experience).

He had also recently picked up the habit of pouting and running his hands through the short hair by the back of Alex's neck whenever he felt that things were not going his way. Not overly intelligent but Alex was absolutely powerless to resist it.

Alex narrowed his eyes as he saw the beginning of a pout forming on Artemis' lips and saw his hand slowly raising upwards. He was about to say something when the bus hissed, stopping at their destination, and he gratefully jumped up and dragged his now properly pouting boyfriend with him.

After twisting and turning through copious streets and alleyways for a few minutes, stopping for the occasional sneaky kiss here and there, Alex came to an abrupt stop which brought Artemis out of his deep inner musings as he tried to figure out where they were going. Artemis looked around and raised one slender eyebrow. "The London Eye? Really Alex? Of all the possible places we could gone to on our first date, you chose this one?"

Alex just shrugged, he knew Arty would love it once they were actually up there.

They picked up their tickets with relative ease and made their way to the looming circle, Alex keeping a protective hold around Artemis' waist lest he start /another/ argument with a ticket collector/thug/policeman.

Exhaling gently once they were inside their glass pod where he was the only one Artemis could belittle with his impressive vocabulary, Alex looked out onto the London skyline outlined in pinky orange hues. Not that it bothered him in the slightest when Artemis used big words (much to the brunette's dismay), more worryingly it actually got him ever so slightly turned on.

He pulled his still-pouting boyfriend towards him and hugged him close, simply enjoying having some quiet time without Butler or Jack breathing down their necks the entire time. He then frowned and started pulling off Artemis' blazer because it was masking his warmth, taking great pains to ensure that the expensive item remained undamaged.

Artemis raised one eyebrow and smirked "So eager to remove my clothes already Rider? It is only our first proper date." Artemis' voice was saturated with humour.

Alex was about to give back as much snark as possible but he noticed the shimmering quality of the air behind the brunette and groaned in exasperation, pulling Artemis towards him by the hips.

"Really? We couldn't have /one/ day to ourselves?" Artemis's eyes narrowed as his boyfriend addressed the supposedly empty space behind him. "Short. You had better not be there when I turn around."

The shimmering air slowly took on the form of the diminutive fairy, decked out in full gear -classic smirk included.

"Back to last name basis are we Arty?" Holly removed her helmet and shook out her hair. Raising a sharp eyebrow in a style that one inevitably picked up after spending time with the young genius, she looked them up and down, eyes finally resting on Alex's hands that were placed firmly around Artemis' hips.

"See, this is why Butler sent me after you two." Confused, the couple followed her gaze downwards and realised just how intimate their position was. Blushing, they sprung apart trying desperately to avoid each other's or Holly's gaze.

"..." Artemis mumbled something unintelligible under his breath, mismatched eyes narrowed and calculating.

"Care to say that lou-" "I said I knew Butler had sent for you!" "-der..." Holly chuckled at the uncharacteristic attitude Artemis adopted whenever his time with Alex was cut short. She sighed and supposed that what Butler didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Yes, it might put her general health in jeopardy should he realise she wasn't giving him the full truth but she reasoned that Artemis had earned it.

"Right Mudboy," Alex looked up from determinedly studying the screws on the pod door (why Holly refused to use his name, he would never know.) " Here's what's going to happen, you're going to behave yourself and I'm going to tell Butler that the two of you spent the whole time looking at rocks in the museum."

Alex nodded and smiled gratefully as Artemis pulled Holly in for an actual hug. She took that as her cue to leave and she flew through the hatch on the top of the pod before the situation could get any weirder.

When they were finally alone Alex pulled Artemis back into a hug, nuzzling his nose into the back of his raven hair. The two of them stayed like that until the sun had set and the city lights had come out to play, enjoying the rare peace that was hardly ever afforded to most criminal prodigies and teenage spies.

A/N: sooooo yes. That's it boys and girls but if I so much as get one review asking for a second chapter I'll write it :) I'm not going to be one of those meanies that demands that the whole world reviews before they update /: Hope you guys enjoyed the love!


End file.
